Perfection's Price
by AslanofTexas
Summary: Perfect, but at what cost? sk
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Perfect but at what cost? S/K

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.

Notes: Ok so I know the beginning starts off kind of cliché-ish, but hang in there with me.

Title: Perfection's Price

* * *

(Prologue)

One upon a time there was a prince. He was strong and beautiful, but he had grown arrogant and spoiled since he took over the throne and became the Lord of all the Western Lands.

One dark and stormy night a stray human woman stumbled upon the palace. Shaking she had asked for refugee from the storm only to be turned away by the lord. With anger and sadness the woman burst forth to relieve she was a goddess named Midoriko and she placed a curse upon the lord hardening his heart to everyone so that if he could not find a way to show compassion for another in 500 years he would die. For many years the lord ruled his lands with an iron grip making it the most desired land around. But as the centuries passes he grew weary of his life, but he told no one of the burdened he carried on his mind.

* * *

(498 years later)

Kagome sighed wearily from behind the tree. She had chosen this. She had said as long as she could stay she wouldn't make him choose between her and Kikyo. He had chosen. Well true he hadn't said the words, but it was written all over his face. She couldn't deny him happiness, even if it still hurt her. There wasn't enough fight left in her to be strong. It would be best if she left, at least for a while. Too many memories.

Kagome pushed away slightly from the tree and began walking towards the well. Kagome's thoughts numb as she silently walked the short distance to the well. Not a bird chirped, not a leaf rustled, and Kagome was oblivious to it all. Slowly the well appeared and Kagome's shuffling seemed to slow with each step towards it. Finally, her feet stopped moving totally. Kagome stared down into its awaiting depths as though by merely looking at it the answers to the rest of her life would suddenly appear. Kagome could have laughed at the thought. _'My destiny is always tied to this well. Mistress Centipede dragging me back in time, the shikon jewel, Naraku, Inuyasha…'_

Kagome's jaw clenched slightly at his name. Silently she placed a hand on the rough wood edge. Could she do it? Could she live with out Inuyasha?

An arrow whipped past Kagome's head striking a tree behind her. Dropping her bag beside her she spun to see her attacker. Kikyo stood in there here midnight black hair swaying in the wind, her bow taunt ready to release another deadly arrow.

"Kikyo?" Kagome whispered.

"You're in the way." Was the only explanation the priestess supplied before releasing the arrow straight at Kagome's heart.

It never made it. About half way the arrow suddenly broke into two pieces as a white blur rushed past Kagome straight Kikyo. Kikyo's knees crumpled and she fell to the ground her eyes half-open with and arrow sticking out of her as if she was some sort of morbid pin cushion. Kagome blinked once before looking past the dead girl at the killer.

Sesshoumaru stood with his arms crossed staring blankly at the miko. Quickly she returned her gaze to Kikyo and stared at the arrow protruding from her chest. _'Where did the arrow..?'_ Kagome stole a quick glance behind her. _'Ah, Kikyo's arrow.'_

"Are you done?" Asked Sesshoumaru. Kagome's head snapped around back to the lord and she gave a slight nod.

"Good now, I have a proposition for you." He paused for moment then continued. "You can stay her and be killed by Inuyasha for Kikyo's death, or you come with me. You're choice." Stated Sesshoumaru as though he was discussing what candy flavor was his favorite.

"What?"

"It's not hard. Stay and die or come with me."

"What happens if I come with you?" Kagome asked dumbfounded.

"That is for me to know." Sesshoumaru replied uncrossing his arms. "You better hurry Inuyasha is on his way here." Kagome mind immediately set on staying and waiting for Inuyasha she could deal with him.

Sesshoumaru seemed to read her mind and replied icily. "I should mention Inuyasha is in a demon rage. Oh and…"Sesshoumaru grasped Kagome's hand and forced her hand around the arrow yanking it out of Kikyo's body. "That makes it a bit harder to explain." Grinned Sesshoumaru releasing her hand, now holding the arrow.

Kagome stared down at the arrow now stained with her scent like her hand was no stained with Kikyo's blood. It didn't matter if Inuyasha would listen to her or not now, now the proof was in her hands. Glaring at Sesshoumaru she stood and threw down the cursed arrow and whipped her hands on her skirt. Kagome reached down and picked up her bag, sparing a glance at the well behind her. She'd never make in time, Sesshoumaru would grab her before she could even leap in the well. Straightening Kagome sighed. She couldn't leave, and she couldn't bring down Inuyasha if he was that angry, she'd have to go with Sesshoumaru and form a plan from there. Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru and nodded. Sesshoumaru snatched Kagome's wrist and began to float on his cloud. Kagome squeaked at the suddenly loss of ground beneath her feet and spared a glance down.

'_Ah crap!'_

The ground was slowly shrinking below her as she dangled from cloud. Quickly Kagome used her hand and latched onto Sesshoumaru's own wrist reinforcing the lord's grasp, not that she needed to, he was stronger in a pinky than her whole arm. Closing her eyes Kagome just held on and prayed he wouldn't drop her as they floated along. It certainly wasn't the most comfortable way to travel, but it was defiantly faster.

* * *

Here is the first round done! Yay! Now please, oh please, review and give me some feedback. Oh and any suggestion or ideas are completely and utterly welcomed.

Aslan


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Perfect but at what cost? S/K

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.

Notes: Ok so I know the beginning starts off kind of cliché-ish, but hang in there with me.

Title: Perfection's Price

* * *

Kagome's feet finally touched the ground within fifteen minutes of flying. He had set her down, landing quietly beside her and flexing his abused wrist. Turning he began walking towards the entrance to his palace. She followed him, looking around as she walked, and silently taking note of all possible exits.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Welcome back!" Cried Jaken as he raced to greet his lord.

"Jaken, this is our guest and she will be staying here for a while. Find her some decent clothing." Jaken bowed and scuttled off to do his bidding while Sesshoumaru continued on down the hall.

"My name is Kagome." Kagome grumbled at the lord's back her arms crossed over her chest with irritation. Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder at her before turning his attention back to the hall.

Sesshoumaru finally stopped in front of a huge wooden door. Leaning in Sesshoumaru opened it, ignoring the creak it made before stepping into the room. It was large and spacious making Kagome feel small compared to the bed alone.

"This is your room. My rules are that you must not leave, and the West Wing is entirely forbidden from you. You will join me for dinner."

"I'm not hungry." Said Kagome coldly.

"That was not a request." Replied Sesshoumaru his expression bored as ever.

"To bad, I'm not going to dinner." Said Kagome placing a hand on each side of hips with defiance.

"Very well, then you shall not eat until I see fit." And with that Sesshoumaru spun on his heel and gracefully left the room, closing the door behind him. It'd be a lot easier to be mad at him if he'd get mad back. Sighing Kagome lowered her arms and walked over to the window.

A view of a high stone wall greeted her and the lone gravel path off to her right led to the only entrance and exit. Well unless she suddenly sprouted wings then she was gonna have to find a way through that gate. Kagome turned back to her humongous room and flopped down on the bed. It was terribly comfortable, even if she was supposed to be a prisoner; well she was a "guest" so she shrugged it off. If Sesshoumaru liked to treat his prisoners well, then who was she to complain?

She fell asleep with in moments. If fact she slept so well it was almost 9 at night when she awoke to her growling stomach. She was certainly starting to regret her own defiance. Rolling out of her bed Kagome straightened her clothes and ran her fingers through her hair. Kagome cringed at her reflection in the nearby mirror. Her hair was tangled and messy, her clothes wrinkled and slightly bloodstained from Kikyo. Kagome sighed and turned towards her door. Quietly Kagome slipped out of her room cringing at the door's creaking and began her walk down the labyrinth of halls. After two lefts and a right Kagome was completely lost. Well until she ran into someone on her next turn right.

"Oh hello." Said the small girl in front of her. The black haired child wore a completely outdated orange and white checkered dress with her hair pulled halfway off to the side.

"Hi, sorry about that, I'm Kagome."

"I'm Rin. You must be new, lost right?" Kagome nodded and blush slightly. Rin nodded and walked around the girl once before pausing in front of her with her hand on her chin.

"Have you eaten?" Asked Rin suddenly.

"No I haven't I –"

"Come with me then. You'll eat while I get some measurements for some new clothes for you."

"No please, you don't have to. I don't plan on staying here that long." Said Kagome. Rin snorted.

"No one does. Come now." Ordered the child, Kagome flabbergasted followed her.

"How old are you?" Asked Kagome on their fast-paced walk to the kitchen.

"To you I appear 8, but I'm much older." Said Rin over her shoulder pushing open the door to a much brighter room. Smells of pastas, deserts, and overall food hit her nose full force, causing her stomach to growl and conviently forgot any questions she was going to ask.

"Jaken!" The small green toad's head popped around a corner.

"Our guest is hungry; will you whip up something for her?" Asked Rin.

"No. The master specifically ordered –"

"I don't care what the master ordered. I'm no going to let the girl starve, if he asks tell him it was my idea." Jaken huffed and returned to cooking while Rin began to take her measurements in the dinning hall.

"Why should Jaken say dinner was your idea?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru like me, he let's me get away with a lot so no worries." Said Rin jotting down some numbers.

"Oh." Dinner was served with about every food you could think of, and desert was heavenly.

"That was wonderful Jaken." Said Kagome patting her stomach with satisfaction. Jaken bowed and grumbled.

"Now is there anywhere you'd like to see?" Asked Rin.

"Do you have a library?" Asked Kagome, picking the first thing that came to her mind.

"Of course come, this way. Why I remember when –" And so Rin took off in her fast-paced walk chattering to Jaken as Kagome quietly slipped down the other hall .They wouldn't miss her, besides she saw the most beautiful staircase a moment ago. Letting her hand delicately clasp the banister she climbed the stairs to a pair of wooden doors. Pushing one of them open she came across a dark room. Moonlight filtered in through the open window shining its pale light on a rolled up scroll. Kagome let her eyes surveyed the rest of the ramshackled room before returning her gaze to the scroll. Curiosity pulled her foreword and she didn't even realize what she was doing before she was already unrolling it.

"_A goddess named Midoriko placed a curse upon the lord hardening his heart to everyone so that – "_

"What are you doing here?" Shouted Sesshoumaru his whip flashing in front of her face to get her attention. Kagome dropped the scroll in surprise.

"I was just –"

"I told you the West Wing was forbidden!" Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed red with his anger, while his silver hair flashed with the moonlight's reflection.

"I'm sorry I –"

"Sorry? Sorry!" Sesshoumaru lashed out destroying a table beside her. Kagome's eyes widened and she bolted. Where she was going she didn't know, but she knew she didn't want to be that splintered table.

* * *

I know this story seems a bit quick, but I'm gonna try to slow it down a hair after this scene, but not to much. Suggestion? Please review!

Aslan


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Perfect but at what cost? S/K

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.

Notes: Ok so I know the beginning starts off kind of cliché-ish, but hang in there with me.

Title: Perfection's Price

Chapter 3

* * *

Kagome raced down the stairs and done the hall her heart pounding in her chest. The sounds of a slamming door behind her propelled her to keep moving foreword. She didn't pause at he front door, she didn't even pause at the gate. She just kept running and running. And she would have kept running still had a pair of strong arms not have caught her.

"Kagome! It's so good to see you!"

"Kouga?" Kagome blinked.

"But of course, I've come to rescue you!"

"Kouga!" Cried Kagome wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he? If he hurt why I'll-" Kagome hugged him again.

"I'm fine. How ever did you find me?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha told me. That bastard! I won't let you go back to that mutt ever again. You'll be safe with me Kagome." Kagome smiled and hugged Kouga.

"You smell like Sesshoumaru you know."

"I do?"

"Yes." Kouga replied his voice dropping to a much lower tone. Kagome glance up. His eyes had turned slightly red and gave him a more sinister look.

"Kouga? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Replied Kouga, his grip tightening ever so lightly.

"Kouga let me go." Said Kagome pushing against him lightly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Kagome." Said Kouga pulling her close he leaned in and kissed her hard.

Kagome stood in shock for a moment before shoving him hard trying to pull back. Kouga removed his offending lips and tilted his head so that her could kiss down her neck.

"Kouga!" Kouga ignored her and kissed hungrily down her neck growling lightly at her protest. With a free hand he slice open her shirt and shuffled to grasp her breast through her bra.

"Kouga stop! Pleas stop!" Cried Kagome fighting him with tears in her eyes. This was not her friend, this was a monster.

Then suddenly he was gone. Kagome blinked and covered herself in time to see a white blur launched himself at Kouga's fallen form.

Sesshoumaru charged at him his teeth bared. Kouga sprang up and retaliated both demon's eyes red with hatred for each other.

"Stop it!" Both ignored her as Sesshoumaru slashed at Kouga cutting his leg. Kouga howled and leapt at Sesshoumaru, who missed the attack by mere inches.

"Stop it you two!" Kouga sprung around and slashed cutting Sesshoumaru across the side. Sesshoumaru cried out and roared racking his nails across Kouga's arm. Kouga in turn leapt away raking his nails across Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Stop…please…" Came Kagome's broken voice from the sideline as she realized she was helpless t o stop either of them.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flared and he whipped out his whip and shot it at Kouga. Kouga leapt backwards, growled, then fled. Even he knew he was no match to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's body sagged and he collapsed to his knees. The pain of Kouga's claws hurt more than he expected and since they were demon inflicted they wouldn't heal immediately. Sesshoumaru's eyes returned to normal at the pain and for the first time he turned to look at Kagome.

Kagome was shaking from fear and relief all at once. Slowly she walked over to the hurt demon and collapsed to her knees next to him. Quickly she removed the rest of her shirt. It was ruined anyways and she still had a bra so it was ok. She quickly covered Sesshoumaru's wounds, and when she was almost done Sesshoumaru snatched her wrist, stilling her movements.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, it was ruined anyways." She responded in nervousness. Sesshoumaru released her hand and wiped away moist tears fro her cheek. Sesshoumaru's body spasmed with pain and Sesshoumaru had to remove his hand to clutch his chest. Kagome placed an arm over her shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you home." Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment and stood. Together they walked back to the castle.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, here you guys go. Hopefully my next chapter won't take so long.

To Reviewers:

Professionaldooropener: Lol, thanks.

Meijer Brand: Updated, sorry it took so long.

Aslan


End file.
